A Moment In Time
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Tsuki and Sora.


**Anime Shitsurakuen  
Pairing - Sora/Tsuki**  
**Note : Hmmmm I don't own anything, The song is called love will turn back the hands of time (grease 2)  
**

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**Tsuki smiled down at Sora as she fixed the girls hair up in it ponytail with the black ribbon. Moving back once she was done she sat down on her knees and hugged Sora tightly to her. Nuzzling her neck softly, she kissed Sora's cheek and moved back and got up "One of these days you going to come looking for a ribbon and I am not going to have one" she picked up Sora's old ribbon that was torn to shreds and threw it into the waste basket beside the desk.**  
**

_No more midnight rides with you_  
_No more secret rendezvous._  
_I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do._  
_I just can't believe you left me here alone,_  
_How in this world can I make it on my own?_

Sora blushed and moved to get up from the floor and moved to set on the bed "It wouldn't matter I would still come anyway. I would take anything Tsuki-chan gave to me" She moved back on the bed and laid back sniff a little the bed smelled of Tsuki unique perfume and scent. Sora felt her sense heighten themselves to single out Tsuki in a room the smelled of the girl so much, turning to look at the girl she trailed her eyes up the long smooth pale legs, to the soft lushes look of of the black hair._  
_

_Remember, I love you, I won't be far away._  
_Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday,_  
_And we'll be there together._  
_Love will turn back the hands of time._  
_Whoa oh, turn back_  
_Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time._

Turning her head back to stare at the ceiling she took a deep breath and closed her eyes "You better not fall asleep on my bed Sora" Tsuki smiled as the girl grinned this was the first time in days she had seen the girl relax since she had come to the academy, she had three girls to take care of and a while school of boys to worry about. Frowning she moved to sit on the bed and kicked of her shoes to join Sora crawling up the bed she straddled the girls waist and slipped her hands up under Sora's shirt, feeling the smooth abs flex under hands gave her a sense of pleasure at the power she held over such a strong girl, dragging her nails down she spoke "Sora, about Karin you should now, he is lying to you, he is really a man named El, he is the one who owns me" Tsuki paused she felt the girl tense below her._  
_

_Whoa oh_  
_Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?_  
_Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart._  
_It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try._  
_Love will survive even though we have to part._

Glowing blue eyes opened, they had a sharp cool edge to them the warmth in them all but gone, Tsuki froze, she always did when those eyes made themselves know. Those eyes that made even the most fearsome person want to cower. "_Sora_" came the soft gasp falling from Tsuki's mouth when warm hands gripped her hips slipping under her own shirt "Where is he" said Sora, her voice husky and firm, it held suck a cold edge to it though it made Tsuki shiver. "Sora, just wait, please just wait before you find him, find the weapons I told you about first...then...then you can go for him just please wait." Tsuki mumbled out halfheartedly as warm breath caressed her ear, a soft "okay" reached her ears before soft lips kissed her throat._  
_

_Remember, I love you, you won't be far away._

Tsuki sighed and closed her eyes moving her hands up to hold Sora's head in place "Try not to leave anything that can be seen Sora. I don't want to cause any problems right now" Sora nodded and pulled her lips back from the soft skin she had her lips attached to. Laying back down she ran her eyes over the taller girls form smiling she lifted her hips a littler and made Tsuki slide up closer onto her stomach, gripping the girls hips she smiled and ran her fingers over the smooth flesh under the shirt. Running her hands down the side she ran them down the smooth legs._  
_

_I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday._

Tsuki smiled down at the girl "Come here you" leaning down she kissed Sora's scar softly before moving down and claiming the girls soft lips with her own. Running her hands up Sora's strong shoulders, letting her tongue touch the tip of Sora's lips and run across. She moan softly when Sora's tongue came out to meet hers. She moaned again when she felt Sora begin to slowly make her hips rotate slowly in a gently rocking motion._  
_

_And we'll be there together._  
_Love will turn back the hands of time._  
_Whoa oh, turn back_  
_Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time._  
_We'll turn back,_  
_Whoa oh, turn back_  
_Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time._  
_We'll turn back,_  
_Whoa oh, turn back_  
_Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time._  
_We'll turn back!_

A Few hours latter both girls where aroused beyond the point of no return when Sora pulled back and touched her head at the slight head, sighing she got up and moved to the door "Duty calls Tsuki-chan, one of my Princesses need me" Walking out of the door pulling her glove on. Tsuki watched her go and could help but think, she truly did look like a Knight of Justice.

END


End file.
